Belle and the Dragon
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: When a dragon egg unexpectedly hatches Belle decides to raise the dragon until he is old enough to survive on his own. This story takes place in an AU at the Dark Castle prior to the events of "Skin Deep".
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **When a dragon egg unexpectedly hatches Belle decides to raise the dragon until he is old enough to survive on his own. This story takes place in an AU at the Dark Castle prior to the events of "Skin Deep".**

Rumplestiltskin's tower was the only room in the Dark Castle which Belle rarely cleaned and the only cleaning she was allowed to do was dust the bookshelves and sweep the floor, everything else was off limits. He kept some unusual things in the tower, things he used to create his spells and potions, and every time Belle entered she found something new to captivate her attention. Today was no exception.

Belle bustled into the gloomy tower with her duster and broom in hand. As she passed Rumplestiltskin's workbench an unfamiliar object caught her eye. It glinted in the sunlight that shone through the high windows. She stopped to examine it, carefully leaning over the table so to avoid knocking anything off. The object was round and looked to be made of stone; the deep crimson surface was as smooth as polished glass. It was the strangest looking rock Belle had ever seen and possibly the largest, it being as long as a tea tray and twice as wide as her hand. She stared quizzically at it for several long seconds before remembering what she was there for. Turning away from the table Belle decided to conquer the dusting bookshelves first.

As she walked away the stone began to quiver, gently at first but growing more violent each second until it rolled off the workbench hitting the ground with a dull thud. Belle was startled by the noise and quickly turned to see what had fallen. Seeing that it was the stone she ran over and bent down to pick it up but before she could lay a finger on it the polished surface creaked and cracked and she suddenly realized that the stone was not a stone but an egg. Belle drew back her hand watching in stunned silence as the creature inside clawed its way out. The egg rattled once more as the shell finally gave way, splitting down the middle to reveal its contents. Belle yelped in surprise as the creature unfurling itself, its small scaly red body about the size of a cat with wings of approximately the same length as its body. Belle gasped as she stared down at the newly hatched baby dragon before her.

"Hello there," she whispered as she sat on her knees in front of it. The dragon gave a soft chirp as it stared inquisitively up at her with wide yellow eyes. He stumbled forward as he attempted to appear fierce to this possible threat, wings spread wide and his jagged teeth bared. His tiny growls elicited a giggle from Belle. She held out her hand to it, "It's alright, I won't harm you."

He clumsily approached her, his talons sliding on the stone floor causing his legs to nearly go out from under him. "Careful," Belle gently chided it. After inspecting her outstretched hand the dragon trilled happily as it nuzzled her palm. Belle was transfixed by the creature, it was the first time she'd ever seen a real dragon. Then it occurred to her, Rumplestiltskin had a dragon egg which could only mean trouble.

She watched the little dragon dance about in front of her, desperate for attention, and made up her mind –she had to hide her new friend until she discovered what Rumplestiltskin had in store for him. Belle slowly got to her feet and cautiously scooped the dragon into her arms. She was afraid it would object to being held but once in her embrace, he seemed perfectly content. Grabbing her broom and duster Belle left the tower and headed to her room to find a hiding place for the dragon.

As Rumplestiltskin entered the tower he instantly sensed that something was amiss in his sanctuary. Rushing over to his workbench he found the remains of the dragon egg on the floor and let out a loud frustrated groan. He had only possessed the egg for a few days and the thing was already more trouble than it was worth. Now somewhere in his castle there was a dragon on the loose. He suddenly thought of Belle and the danger she would be in if she stumbled upon it first. The thought spurred him into action. Spinning on his heel, Rumplestiltskin raced back down the stairs to being his search.

He paused in the corridor as he pondered where a dragon might go. Most likely in search of food, it would surely be starving. He materialized in the kitchen, nearly giving Belle a heart attack when he unexpectedly appeared in front of her.

"Rumplestiltskin what are you doing?" she cried as she fought to calm her racing heart.

"Uh," he stared blankly at her. He didn't want to alarm her with news of a rogue dragon. Looking down he noticed that she was holding a tray of assorted food items. "I could ask you the same. What are you doing with that?"

Belle's cheeks flushed as she stared down at the tray as well hoping not to appear suspicious. "It's my lunch. I was um taking it to the library."

"Yes well carry on dearie." Rumple waved her on dismissively, too preoccupied with scanning the room for the lost dragon to care about her answer. Belle noticed his inattentiveness but decided not to ask what was bothering him since she was in a hurry to get back to her room and feed the hungry little creature hiding there.

Rumplestiltskin waited until his maid had scurried from the kitchen to resume his hunt. Finding no trace of the beast in there, he took to prowling the hallways.

Once safely shut in her room Belle relaxed. The dragon was sitting in the middle of the rug patiently waiting for her return. She laughed as it began to prance around her, flapping its wide wings, excited by the prospect of food. Setting the tray on the floor Belle let the dragon pick what it wanted from the selection. She wasn't entirely sure what he would eat so she had grabbed a variety of things –fruit, vegetables, and what little meat she could sneak without seeming suspicious. Of course he went straight for the meat.

Belle seated herself on the floor after he had finished and moved the tray aside as the dragon bounced into her lap. He jumped playfully at her face, attempting to nuzzle under her chin. His strength was deceiving for such a small thing. He easily managed to knock Belle over onto her back. She squealed in delight at the friendliness of a creature she had always been told was deadly.

He had been on his way to the dungeons when his heightened senses picked up Belle's muffled cries. Rumplestiltskin's heart dropped when he guessed the reason for them. In the blink of an eye was outside her bedroom door. He could hear her much clearer now as she shrieked for her assailant to stop whatever he was doing to her.

Flinging the door open he found his missing menace hovering above Belle's face as she lie on the floor attempting to shove it away. "Get away from her!" he roared, raising a hand that sent the creature flying across the room. It hit the wall with a forceful smack before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Belle jumped to her feet and made to run to the little dragon's aid but Rumplestiltskin caught her arm and held her in place, "Stay back."

"Why did you do that? You might have hurt him." Belle cried as she tore herself from his grip. She knelt next to the poor creature and pulled it into her arms, cradling it like a baby. Rumplestiltskin stared at her, shocked by the girl's reaction.

"I-I thought you were being attacked," he stammered.

Belle glared at him, "He wasn't attacking me he was playing."

"Playing? Dragons do not play dearie." Rumple scoffed. "Where did you find it?"

"In your tower. He hatched while I was cleaning. But I want to know what were you doing with a dragon egg?" Belle fixed him with a scrutinizing gaze.

Rumplestiltskin smirked, "That my dear is none of your concern."

"Well it is now. What were you planning to do with it?"

He returned her glare but felt strangely compelled to explain himself to this woman. "I received the egg as payment during a recent deal. I had planned to trade it for some things I require." Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to Belle as the young dragon stirred in her arms. "You were not supposed to hatch for another week." The dragon hissed at Rumplestiltskin as he waved his finger in its face. He yanked back his hand and gave it a disdainful look.

Belle stroked the dragon's smooth scaly head, quieting it. "So what do you plan to do with him now?"

His eyes narrowed as he realized what she was playing at. Without its true mother around the dragon must have imprinted on Belle and his little housekeeper had obviously grown attached to the creature in the hour she'd known it. "Slay it?" Rumplestiltskin suggested in a half mocking tone. He reached out to take the dragon from her but she pulled away and retreated to the other end of the room.

"Don't you dare Rumplestiltskin!" Belle hugged the dragon closer to her, protecting it from the Dark One. "Phineas is just a baby; he's done nothing to deserve that fate."

Rumplestiltskin had started to move towards Belle with every intention of wrenching the dragon from her when he stopped in his tracks. "Phineas? Oh no. No! That is a dragon, a slayer of men not a pet!"

"Well we can't just send him out into the wilderness alone, he'll not be able to fend for himself." Belle continued to skirt around the edge of her bedroom, happy to keep herself at a distance from Rumplestiltskin. "Please, let me take care of him, I can –"

Rumplestiltskin let out a harsh incredulous laugh, "What? Train him? Does the lady think herself a dragon whisper now?"

Belle blushed slightly, "No," she protested, "but he seems to like me. At least let me try. Please? If it doesn't work then you can –"

"Dispose of him as I see fit?" Rumplestiltskin followed her movements turning with her every time she slid along the wall toward the door. "Perhaps Maleficent would like a new playmate," he muttered.

Belle shook her head. "How about you return him to his home? Surely his mother is looking for him."

The mischievous smirk dropped from Rumplestiltskin's lips. Like Belle the egg had been snatched from its home but unlike her its family had not been spared. The mother had been slain by a band of knights trying to rid their land of the destructive beast and the eggs stolen by greedy men looking to make a profit on these valuable prizes. Belle saw the remorseful look in his greyish eyes and realized returning Phineas was not a possibility. She glanced down at the helpless creature she was clutching desperately to her chest.

"Then he needs a mother and I will be more than willing to fill that role," Belle stated firmly. "Beside I would have thought you of all people would enjoy owning a dragon."

He could tell that Belle was not backing down and as she continued to gaze at him with her shining blue eyes his will began to relent. "Yes well, I've never been one to keep pets. You can keep him for now but when I say it's time for him to go he goes. Understood?"

Belle nodded eagerly as a wide grin broke out across her face. "Yes. Thank you, thank you so much." She put down the dragon and pulled her master in for a brief hug. As she pulled back she noticed there was a bit more color to Rumplestiltskin's pale cheeks than normal which only made her smile wider.

"Yes, well, I should get back to my uh work." He slowly backed out of the bedroom wringing his hands nervously until he was out of sight.

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if the description of the interior of the castle is a little confusing in this chapter. I tried to make it as clear as possible but I still don't think it turned out right. I did my best that's all I can say.**

In the days following the discovery of Phineas, Belle was not to be seen without her crimson friend in tow. Rumplestiltskin would sit at his spinning wheel watching Belle dance about the great hall dusting his collection with the tiny dragon trailing behind her like a puppy, his long tail swishing happily. Phineas' favorite activity was "helping" Belle clean the floors. On more than one occasion it had taken her twice as long to mop the marble floors on account of Phineas insisting on attacking the mop or diving into the bucket of soapy water, overturning the whole thing and creating a miniature flood.

Rumplestiltskin could not believe how attached the dragon was to his caretaker; perhaps Belle would be able to train it after all. Not that he was rooting for her, but he couldn't stop the slight smile that threatened to spread across his lips as he watched them; he didn't know why but it pleased him to see Belle so happy.

Belle found that teaching the dragon was not such a difficult task; Phineas was intelligent and quickly picked up on basic commands like "stay" and "come". His first milestone was recognizing his name and coming when called. Of course Phineas only listened to one person and that was Belle. When she had asked Rumplestiltskin to try calling him over, the dragon simply raised its head, looked in his direction and ignored him. "Rude," Rumple sneered after being snubbed and by a dragon no less.

Belle stifled her laughter and tried to console her offended employer, "I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

After two weeks the young dragon had grown not only intellectually but physically. Phineas was now roughly the size of a small dog and twice as clumsy as he learned to cope with his ever expanding wings.

One evening as Belle sat in her room, she watched the agile little reptile hop from one piece of furniture to the next, flapping his expansive wings trying to get airborne. She realized that he was attempting to fly and Belle knew that she would have to find a way to teach him sooner than she expected.

She was not exactly sure how one taught a dragon to fly but decided the entrance hall of the castle would be the best place to work. She had taken notice of the tactic Phineas was employing in her room and thought that if he had more space and higher places to jump from, he might get a better start.

She set Phineas at the top of the landing of one of the marble staircases in the main foyer. Since the stairs were open with no railings confining the outside half, Belle positioned herself on the floor below him, across from the stuffed bear that stood in front of the opposite set of stairs.

"Alright Phineas, jump." She held out her arms ready to catch him. Phineas peered over the edge at her wearing a puzzled expression before turning and loped down the steps to come to rest at Belle's feet. "Clever, but not what I had in mind." She carried him back to the landing then returned to her place below him.

Again she coaxed him to her with the same result. Belle tried a third time but decided to stand in the middle of the hall. "Come here sweetheart, you can do it, just spread your wings and jump." Phineas sat. "Okay time for a new approach."

Belle climbed the steps and sat on the landing with her feet dangling over the edge, as she tried to think of what to do next. An idea suddenly came to her as she watched her swinging feet. Picking up Phineas she loosely held him out over the edge bouncing him in the air forcing him to unfold his wings. Whether out of instinct or fear he frantically began flapping them, slowly gaining the lift he needed to remain stable. Belle could feel his weight shift from her arms to his wings and when she finally let go Phineas hovered in midair.

"You're doing it!" she squealed in the delight, watching him float before her until he faltered and nearly fell. Belle reached out and caught hold of him, pulling Phineas into her lap laughing at her silly little dragon. "Very good. With a bit more practice, you'll be flying in no time."

They practiced for days. As Phineas grew stronger, his hovering became more controlled. Soon he was able to remain in the air for several minutes. Belle was pleased with his progress but she knew that there was more to flying than just hanging in the air and the inside of the castle was not a suitable place to master the skills still required.

Rumplestiltskin had not been oblivious to Belle's business. He had watched, unbeknownst to her, everything she was doing with the dragon. Rumplestiltskin was utterly amazed at how Belle had tamed the creature in such a short time. She had done what some foolish knights had tried and failed miserably to do for centuries in matter of a few weeks. Of course beginning the training at such a young age helped. Others were not so lucky as to get close enough to young dragons, most of them ending up as crispy snacks for their protective mothers before getting their hands on an egg. This dragon of Belle's, he was a fluke, a strange occurrence that neither of them were prepared for. Rumplestiltskin had allowed her to keep the beast as a joke; he never dreamed she would take the job of raising it so seriously.

At the moment, he sat in the great hall enjoying his afternoon tea which had been hastily delivered to him by his housekeeper before she scurried off to continue her flying lessons. His quiet reverie was soon shattered by a metallic crash from the entry hall. Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, knowing full well what had caused it. He hopped to his feet and strode out of the dining hall to find Belle anxiously digging Phineas out from under a toppled suit of armor.

"I thought lessons in dismantling suits of armor were next week," Rumple intoned with a playful grin.

Belle ignored his sarcasm. Once Phineas was freed she stood staring down at the pieces of armor wondering how she was ever going to get it back together. Before Belle could lift a finger, the suit reassembled itself, once again standing tall next to the heavy wooden doors.

Turning to regard her master Belle found his smile had grown wider, "Did I forget to mention it's enchanted?" Rumplestiltskin's eye shone as he chuckled at his maid's look of disbelief.

"Of course it is. Well that's good to know in case Phineas crashes into one again." Belle looked down at the dragon who was curiously inspecting the armor he had previously been trapped under. "You should have seen him! He's getting very good at gliding, but his landing needs more work. If he had more space I'm sure it would be easier for him."

A devilish grin spread across Rumplestiltskin's features, "I think I may be able to help with that." They were suddenly standing in his tower. Belle stared at Rumplestiltskin, her brow creased in confusion. Rumple bent down to pick Phineas up off the floor but the dragon was having none of that. He snapped viciously at the Dark One who immediately drew back. "Careful you, or you'll find yourself turned into a pair of boots." Belle was unsure whether to laugh or be worried. She chose to laugh when Phineas ran away as Rumple lunged for him again.

"Maybe if you tried calling him…" Belle suggested in a most unhelpful manner.

Rumple scowled at her in return but decided to indulge her, "Very well. Phineas come here." He crooked his finger at him but Phineas simply stared back, unmoving. "So much for that. Would you mind?"

Belle approached and easily caught hold of her pet then placed him in Rumplestiltskin's waiting arms. Before Belle could ask what he was planning Rumple unceremoniously tossed Phineas out of the open window. Belle shrieked, racing over to the window to watch the dragon tumbling toward the rocky ground below.

"No! Phineas!" Tears stung her eyes as she turned to glare at Rumplestiltskin. "You've killed him!"

"Have I? Look again dearie." Belle peered over the ledge. Phineas was nowhere to be seen. She was searching the ground when a streak of red caught her eye as something zoomed pass the window a hundred yards or so in front of her. Belle gasped, realizing it was Phineas. She watched him soar across the clear sky, his ruby scales glittering in the sunlight. His once clumsy flitting now turned to graceful spirals as he circled the stone tower.

After a few more passes Phineas slowed his speed until he was hovering outside the window just above the sill. Gently he came to rest there before his adoring mistress. Belle wrapped her arms around his long neck letting out a soft sob. She was more than relieved that he was unharmed.

Rumplestiltskin stood back watching the pair with a smug grin.

"You do realize you could have killed him right?" Belle asked trying to sound upset with Rumplestiltskin as she rounded on him.

"Nothing like the fear of death to inspire self-preservation," he answered coolly.

"What if you're plan hadn't worked?" she countered, stepping up to meet his eye.

He gazed down at her, his voice growing solemn as he spoke, "I assure you I would not have let him reach the ground."

A knowing smile pulled at the corner of Belle's lips. She knew that deep down Rumplestiltskin had a soft spot for the dragon otherwise he would have gotten rid of Phineas long before now. She'd been aware of it since the day he agreed to let her to keep him. The sorrowful look in his eyes when she had asked about returning Phineas to his home had made that clear –some part of him cared.

Belle may have excused Rumplestiltskin's actions but Phineas was less than forgiving. With a low growl he leapt from the window sill, using his newly acquired skills to propel him swiftly towards his target, and clamped his powerful jaws around Rumplestiltskin's forearm.

Rumple howled in pain as the dragon's razor-like teeth sank deep into his flesh, his golden shirt sleeve quickly turning red with blood. He vanished to the opposite side of the tower causing Phineas to fall to the floor with a thud. Belle barely had time to react. She rushed to Rumplestiltskin's side to inspect his arm but found it was already healed.

"This is the thanks I get for helping you? Let's just see how well you fly when you're wrapped in chains!" Rumple raised his hand, poised to begin casting his spell as Phineas puffed out his chest and hissed, preparing to launch another attack.

"Stop!" Belle flung herself between the two, she was not about to let either one retaliate. "Rumplestiltskin please, he didn't mean it."

He grunted in obvious disagreement but otherwise remained silent, his eyes fixed on the dragon.

"He's upset. You did throw him out of a window after all; anyone would be angry and rightly so. He was only defending himself."

Belle took a step back as Rumplestiltskin took a step forward. "Belle he is and always will be a wild animal. When he finally turns on you then maybe you'll see that I am right and come to your senses! But if you wish to continue putting yourself in danger so be it." Rumple dematerialized in a vibrant cloud of purple smoke leaving Belle and Phineas alone in the tower.

Belle turned her gaze on the creature behind her. "Oh Phineas, you really shouldn't have done that." Phineas shrank back upon hearing the disappointment in her tone. A soft whine escaped his throat as he sat there looking ashamed. His normally white fangs which overlapped his jaw were stained red with the Dark One's blood, the sight of which suddenly turned Belle's stomach. "Come on let's get you cleaned up."

She led him out of the tower and down to the kitchen where after a quick bath, he curled up by the fire as Belle prepared dinner.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed without another incident between Phineas and Rumplestiltskin. Ever since being attacked, Rumple went out of his way to avoid the dragon, sometimes locking himself away in his tower for long hours or venturing off for several days to meet some desperate soul in need of his unique help.

It was during his trips that Belle was thankful for Phineas. His company kept her from losing her mind while she waited for Rumplestiltskin to return. The Dark Castle seemed to become cold and lifeless without its master's presence and Belle disliked being left completely alone in a place she knew so little about, even after having lived there for two months.

Nights alone were worse. The eerie sounds of the stone fortress kept her from sleeping. Every creak, every rattle ignited her imagination with the notion of monsters lurking in the shadows. But with Phineas by her side she felt safe, protected. She was sure that any intruder would turn tail and run at the sight of a dragon roaming the castle especially since Phineas had grown so much in the past couple months.

His sudden growth spurt was unexpected and somewhat jarring, seemingly occurring overnight. He was now nearly eye-to-eye with Belle and twice as long. She had no clue how big Phineas was eventually going to get but at this rate, he was soon going to have to sleep outside.

As Phineas continued to mature, Belle found that she was unprepared for his newest ability –fire breathing.

It started as a cough. The first time Belle heard it she thought that Phineas was choking on something as he had a tendency to chew on things he wasn't supposed to. She tried to make him drink to clear his throat but he refused the water she offered him.

The coughing continued for days and Belle began to worry he might be sick. Phineas' sudden change in behavior also struck Belle as odd. He shied away from her, refusing to come out of the nook she had made up for him as a bed in the kitchen.

Belle sat at the kitchen table keeping watch over Phineas, afraid to leave him alone lest he might suffocate from a coughing fit. His rasping had become more violent, shaking his entire body, making it hard for him to breathe.

After a few days of lying about, Phineas slowly stood and began pacing around the kitchen. Belle felt helpless as she watched her companion circling the room again and again trying to breathe normally. Belle was about to fetch Rumplestiltskin when the dragon froze, his breaths coming in ragged wheezes as he gasped for air. She watched as he sucked in a lung full and held it. From deep within his chest came a low rumbling that Belle thought to be the beginnings of another round of coughing.

She waited for the harsh rasping to start again but it never came. Instead there was an explosion of sound as Phineas let out a deafening roar that was accompanied by a dazzling pillar of orange flame. Belle stumbled backwards tripping over her chair as she scrambled away from the intense heat. The burst of fire died as Phineas dropped his head. Wisps of grey smoke swirled around his thin nostrils as he stood unmoving; seeming startled himself at what had happened.

Belle was getting back to her feet when Rumplestiltskin appeared, looking alarmed. The kitchen reeked of sulfur and a cloud of black smoke hung in the air causing the room to appear darker than usual.

Rumple took in the scene around him, glancing from Belle to Phineas and back again. "I'm guessing this wasn't one of your cooking mishaps," he jested. Belle only shook her head, too stunned to speak. "Your pet has discovered a new talent then and quite a dangerous one at that."

As if on cue there was another spout of flame from Phineas, this time preceded by what Belle could only describe as a hiccup. Rumplestiltskin ducked pulling Belle with him out of the line of fire. "Ready to get rid of him yet?" he inquired in an annoyed tone.

Belle shot him a disapproving frown. "It will take more than a little fire to scare me. Look at him, he's just as surprised as we are." Phineas shuffled over to her and nuzzled her outstretched hand apologetically. "Don't worry Finny, I won't let mean old Rumplestiltskin throw you out."

Rumple gaped, pretending to be affronted that Belle would speak ill of him to her companion. "If you're going to insult me, at least wait until I'm out of earshot dearie. It's no wonder your pet dislikes me, you're giving me a bad reputation." He gave Belle a stern look that quickly melted when she turned her attention on him.

"Perhaps if you came down from your tower now and then and actually got to know Phineas, you might learn to get along," Belle admonished him firmly, attempting to mimic his harsh tone.

He was slightly taken aback by her remark so he changed the subject hoping to regain the upper hand. "This …distraction" Rumplestiltskin indicated Phineas with a contemptuous wave, "… has been causing you to shun your duties my dear. You're spending far too much time tending to that dragon than my estate."

"Sounds to me like someone is jealous." Belle regarded him through her dark lashes, playfully biting her lip. She glided past him toward the door, trailing the tips of her fingers along his shoulder as she went.

Her gentle touch sent a shiver down his spine which he fought to suppress before she noticed. The innocent brush rendered the master of words speechless for the briefest of moments. His jaw worked soundlessly as Rumplestiltskin struggled to form a coherent retort. "Me? Jealous of a dragon? Perish the thought dearie!" Rumple trilled. He turned and marched over to where she had stopped in the doorway. "I am simply reminding you that you are my caretaker, not his."

He pushed past her, exiting the kitchen and ending their conversation.

Belle watched as he stalked down the corridor. She was enjoying their back and forth too much to let it end there. Belle waited until he was half way down the hall then called after him, "If you want my company all you have to do is ask. I'd hate for you to feel left out."

Rumplestiltskin froze mid stride and stiffened in frustration. He threw her a nasty glare from over his shoulder before continuing on his way.

Belle couldn't help but laugh. Phineas ambled over interrupting her little victory. He nudged her arm, startling her; she'd almost forgotten that he was still in the room. He seemed to be feeling better now that he had expelled the fire that was building in his chest. She was thankful that that was all that had been wrong with him. If Phineas had been truly sick, Belle wasn't sure what she would have done.

Now that Phineas had the ability to breathe fire, he was even more of a handful. The slightest cough or sneeze from the dragon could instantly be turned deadly. Furniture and tapestries were often on fire, prompting Belle to always keep a bucket of water handy in whatever room she was in. Rumplestiltskin was none too happy about his home being reduced to ashes but he kept his complaining to a minimum when he saw how hard Belle was working to keep Phineas from destroying anything too important. He was always there in the end though, somewhat begrudgingly, to fix whatever had been damaged with a snap of his fingers.

One day in particular had been especially trying. Phineas had been constantly setting things alight causing Belle to run rampant putting out fire after fire. Rumplestiltskin had been no help after learning that morning that one of his deals had turned out to be less fruitful than he had anticipated, putting him in a sour mood for the rest of the day.

By that afternoon Belle was exhausted but still had one room left to tidy up before she could rest. Belle was busy straightening up in the great hall with Phineas following in her wake. It had been a good hour and a half since his last incident and Belle was hopeful that Phineas was done for the day.

"Stay here," Belle told him as she stepped out to retrieve a dust rag from the supply closet in the hallway. She had been gone for less than a minute when she heard the telltale crackling of flames. Belle raced back into the room, now filled with smoke, to find the curtains engulfed in flames and Phineas standing in the middle of it all looking stunned. Belle noticed that the fire was quickly eating its way toward the one thing in the entire castle that absolutely should never come to any harm – Rumplestiltskin's spinning wheel. Belle spun and sprinted back to the kitchen to fetch a bucket, praying that she could return before the fire spread too far.

Meanwhile Rumplestiltskin came stomping through the tall double doors of the great hall, well aware of the trouble going on within. "Out of the way cretan," he growled as he raised his hands, summoning magic to his fingertips and began extinguishing the fire. He had the blaze put out and was in the process of restoring the curtains when Belle came bustling in from the other direction hauling a large bucket of water. She was too blinded by panic to notice Rumple standing before the blackened drapery. As Belle heaved the bucket where the fire had previously been burning Rumplestiltskin turned to address her just in time to be thoroughly doused by a wall of water.

Belle gasped as the realization of what she had done washed over her. "Rumplestiltskin! I -I am so sorry!"

The Dark One remained rooted to the spot soaked from the waist up. He stood as rigid as a board, his thin lips pressed together, as he silently fumed. Strands of his wavy dark hair hung limply around his glistening face. His eyes remained tightly shut as he fought to control his temper.

Belle started forward reaching out to help dry him off. "Here let me –" she was stopped by Rumplestiltskin's raised hand. She fell silent and waited for him to unleash his rage. Her master rarely showed any anger towards her, but this time she felt certain Rumplestiltskin would let loose.

To Belle's surprise he never uttered a single word. He simply turned on his heel and marched back out the way he'd come, his leather boots squelching on the hardwood as he went. Belle looked on in disbelief. She felt horrible for nearly drowning him but wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried that he'd been so unnaturally silent. Belle decided it was best to let him have his space for the time being. When, or if for that matter, he came down for dinner she could properly apologize.

An hour later Rumplestiltskin emerged from his chambers and assumed his place at the head of the long polished dining table. The meddlesome dragon was nowhere to be seen to his great pleasure. Belle was startled by his unexpected presence but glad he'd decided to come down. He seemed to be in a lighter mood compared to earlier but still they sat in silence. She waited until he was half way through his meal before apologizing for the day's events.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Belle was seated at the table across from her master; she stared down at her own plate as she spoke. "I honestly didn't see you standing there. I was in such a rush to fetch the water. I was worried that the fire would reach your spinning wheel before I could save it. I examined it after you left, it looked unharmed, you managed to stop the fire from spreading any further than –"

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin interjected calmly, cutting short her rambling. His voice seemed to startle her but she sat quietly and allowed him to speak. "Belle I uh," he faltered when he noticed her wide blue eyes, filled with curiosity, were suddenly fixed on him. "It was an accident. No need to apologize. A little water's not going to cause me to melt; I'm a sorcerer not a witch. All is forgiven."

She smiled gratefully at him, earning her a small grin in return. "Still I feel terrible for letting Phineas cause so much damage to the castle. He's my responsibility and I should have kept a better eye on him."

Rumple scanned the room and realized the dragon was not hovering next to its mistress as usual. "Speaking of the not-so-little devil, where is he?"

"Oh I thought that it would be best if he stayed in the kitchen. At least in there he can't get into too much trouble. It's just us." He nodded in approval, liking the idea of not having to share his housekeeper's attention with an overgrown lizard.

They spent the rest of their meal chatting and enjoying each other's company. All thoughts of Phineas put aside at least for a little while.

**A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up soon. As always feel free to leave a review, they are exceptionally helpful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter turned out differently from what I had originally planned but I wanted to get something posted. I hope you enjoy it! **

Rumplestiltskin was sat at his spinning wheel lazily turning out a long strand of gold thread when Belle came bursting through the doors of the great hall anxiously surveying the room. He sensed her anxiety even without looking up, "Something the matter my missy?"

Belle came to halt in front of the wheel. "Have you seen Phineas? I can't find him." She tried to keep her voice calm but panic was beginning to overwhelm her.

"Aww. Lost your dragon have you?" He briefly glanced up to give her a pseudo-sympathetic look. "That's quite an accomplishment dearie, losing something the size of a horse," he mocked gleefully. "No, I've seen neither hide nor scale of your pet."

"You didn't do something to him did you?" Belle reached out and grabbed the wheel, bringing it to a complete stop. She glared accusingly at the Dark One through the spokes.

Rumple glared at her in return for interrupting his spinning then smirked, admiring his little maid's tenacity. Many times he'd thought to get rid of the brute behind Belle's back but he always decided against it. For some odd reason he could never bring himself to do it. "Not I. Now if you please." He shooed Belle's hand off of the wheel and resumed his task.

"You could at least help me look for him," she protested. "You know this place better than I do; surely you'd be able to find him. And what if he's not even in the castle? He might have gotten out!"

He paused and considered her request. "I could… but I'm a bit busy. I doubt your friend has left the castle, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

Belle shot him another disdainful glare, hurt that he was refusing to aid her. She was about to leave when an idea struck her. "Could you at least locate Phineas for me? Sense where he is? Dragons are magical creatures and with you being the Dark One and all…" Belle smiled sweetly at him, trying to appeal to that part of him that loved to show off his magical abilities in front of anyone willing or unwilling (as most tended to be) to watch.

He sighed resignedly as his hands dropped from the wheel. Obviously he wasn't going to get any peace and quiet until he agreed to help her. Closing his eyes Rumplestiltskin concentrated on the magical energy that surrounded the castle, extending his consciousness throughout the stone walls to pinpoint the dragon's unique aura. He felt the creature almost immediately, its potent energy radiating from a remote part of the castle where Belle had yet to explore and where Rumplestiltskin stored all of the excess gold he'd spun over his long existence.

His greyish eyes snapped open as he sprang up from his wooden stool, his sudden change in demeanor startling Belle who had been watching him intently. "What the blazes is he doing there?" Rumple growled. Stepping out from behind the spinning wheel he quickly wrapped an arm around Belle's waist ignoring her flurry of questions. A cloud of violet smoke encircled the pair. When it cleared Belle found herself standing next to Rumplestiltskin in an unfamiliar corridor dimly lit by torches that seemed to spring to life spontaneously as they made their way down the hall.

"This is where Phineas is?" She observed the dark hallway as she followed Rumple. It was identical to the other passages of the castle with doors leading to unoccupied chambers lining the hall intermittently. Belle paused in front of one and tried the latch. It was locked. "What do you keep in these rooms?" she inquired, jogging to fall into step with him.

"Some contain bits of my collection, pieces that are too dangerous to be displayed in the open due their magical properties. Others are empty, waiting to be filled. But this one," Rumplestiltskin came to a stop in the middle of the corridor before a gaping doorway, "contains a prying dragon." Rumplestiltskin examined the door frame. The amount of damage he found suggested that the door had been forcefully ripped from its hinges and cast aside to its current location several feet away tarnished with burn marks and gashes.

"The handiwork of your pet my dear," he retorted as he stepped back.

"So where's Phineas?" Rumpled directed her attention to the dark room. Belle came forward to stand in the empty doorway. From within there came the distinct ragged breathing of a sleeping dragon. Relieved but confused, Belle struggled to understand what Phineas was doing here and why it seemed he was so desperate to get into _this_ particular room. "Why do you think he wanted in there?"

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, conjuring a lantern from thin air. "What do dragons love most?" Cautiously he stepped over the threshold but stayed just inside the door, not daring to venture in any further. Holding out the lantern the soft light illuminated a pile of wooden spools wound with golden thread that lay strewn across the floor. "This is where the treasure lies."

Belle gasped. "All your gold is in this room." She had read many tales of dragons guarding ancient treasures, why should Phineas be any different? Dragons could smell gold and were fiercely protective of their hordes. Once they had their gold, it was the only thing on their mind. Belle just hoped that it was not too late to persuade Phineas otherwise.

She opened her mouth to speak but Rumple shushed her. "Listen," he hissed. Belle strained her ears trying to listen for whatever he had heard. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. He's awake, he knows we're here." Rumplestiltskin slipped back into the hallway pulling Belle back along with him.

Belle frowned not understanding what he was playing at. "And that's a bad thing?"

"You're pet has now claimed my gold as his own. He's not just guarding it from intruders, dearie, but anyone he sees as a threat. Which includes us," Rumplestiltskin explained in a low irritated growl. Belle nodded slowly. "And before you ask why he can't just stay here, it's because I don't need a dragon to guard my things."

Belle wasn't going to argue. "I wasn't going to ask that, but how do we get him out?"

"You read don't you? You of all people should know that the only way to separate a dragon from its treasure… is to slay it," he dramatically stabbed at the air, slaying an invisible enemy as he spoke. Belle was both horrified and outraged by his suggestion.

"No. There has to be another way." She took a moment to assess their predicament. "Maybe if I tried coaxing him out? Phineas will listen to me." Belle sounded so hopeful, Rumple almost pitied her. Almost. He shook his head in disagreement.

A rumbling growl drifted out of the gloom, followed immediately by a bright stream of fire accurately aimed at their position. Before Belle knew what was happening Rumplestiltskin had stepped into the path of the oncoming blaze forcing her behind him. With a wide sweep of his arm he deflected the flames. Once he was certain that the immediate danger had passed Rumple turned to stare at Belle, his palms held out toward the room in a see-what-I-mean sort of manner.

"Maybe Phineas doesn't realize it's me?" Belle offered unconvincingly. He snorted incredulously as Belle warily moved closer to the door. "I'm sure that once Phineas sees me I'll be able to coax him out. Can you let any light in there?"

He sighed; there was no point in trying to argue with her. Wordlessly Rumplestiltskin crept up behind her. A quick flick of his wrist had all the curtains flying open, throwing the room into sharp relief. Belle shielded her eyes against the blinding sunlight that flooded through the doorway. After a few blinks, her eyes adjusted and she was able to fully take in the room. It was large, though not as large as the dining hall, and elegant enough to be a master bedroom or drawing room. There were piles of gold thread heaped throughout the space and in the middle of it all lay Phineas comfortably reclined on a particularly tall mound of gold, his ruby scales blazing under golden light that filled the room.

Boldly Belle stepped into the room, unfazed by the dragon's daunting appearance. "Hello Phineas," she stated calmly, easing her way through the piles of spools. Phineas cocked his head as she slowly grew closer. "It's just me." And it was - Rumplestiltskin remained standing in the open doorway eyeing the dragon suspiciously, waiting for any sign that Belle might be in danger. At last Belle was standing in front of the dragon. "Hey boy, remember me?" Phineas stared down at his visitor then shifted his weight to get closer to her causing a few of the spools to tumble off the side of the pile. Belle started at the sudden movement but quickly regained her composure. "Come on Phineas let's get out of here hmm? You don't want to stay here all alone do you?" Belle reached out to Phineas in an attempt to stroke his head.

The dragon bared his teeth and gave a deep growl. Belle barely managed to pull her hand away before his jaws clamped down on the space it had been occupying. It was the first time that Phineas had ever snapped at her in anything other than a playful manner. Rumple suddenly appeared, putting himself once again between the girl and the dragon, a ball of fire already ignited in the palm of his hand. "No, please don't hurt him! He doesn't know what he's doing," Belle pleaded. Rumple looked from Belle who now had tears trailing down her pale cheeks to the dragon who had somehow managed to look torn between being remorseful and preparing to attack. He could not believe that she would still insist on defending this creature.

The fire ball dissolved. "You had your chance, now we're doing this my way" With a grand gesture from Rumplestiltskin, Phineas became enveloped in a swirling cloud of reddish smoke and vanished from the room. Belle gasped, "Where did you send him?"

"Not to worry my dear. He's currently chained up in the courtyard. He'll need to be restrained until I can put a cloaking spell on this room." Again Rumplestiltskin entwined his arm around Belle's waist and transported them back to the great hall.

The second that they materialized Belle took off running. "Careful dearie, he's not going to be in the most civil of moods!" he called after her.

Belle bolted out the door and found Phineas just as Rumple had said, in the courtyard. He was fighting against what she could only assume were magical chains since they hadn't broken yet. She stood at a distance watching him struggle.

"He should return to normal once he is unable to sense the gold." Rumple appeared beside her without warning causing Belle to jump.

"Why must you do that?" she asked once her heart stopped racing. He shrugged and brushed off her question with an impish grin. Belle sighed as she leaned over and rested her head on Rumple's shoulder. She couldn't see his face but he was just as startled as she was when he appeared. "I just hate seeing him like this."

Slowly Phineas began to tire. Finally he curled up in the grass looking rather defeated. "Do you think it's safe for me to feed him?"

Rumplestiltskin regarded the dragon quizzically for a moment, "I suppose. But I still wouldn't get too close," he warned. Belle nodded. After Phineas' previous reaction to her she was none too eager to get that close to him.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and was about to head back inside when she turned and looked him in the eye. "Thank you Rumplestiltskin, for saving me not once but twice today. I now understand what you meant when you said that Phineas is a wild animal. I didn't want to admit it then but I can see now that you were right. From now on I will be more careful around him." With that she made her way back towards the door.

He should have been elated to hear Belle confess that he was right but instead all he felt was guilt. He had only said that because he was upset. The only person Phineas had ever attacked was him because he had foolishly provoked it. He never wanted Belle to be the target of such violence.

"Actually Belle, I was wrong." His words stopped her. She looked back at her employer, shock clearly written on her face. "Phineas was acting on instinct. I'm fairly certain that under normal circumstances, he would never harm you."

She had started to cry again and part of him wanted so badly to reach out and comfort her but he guarded himself against showing such affection. "You truly believe that?"

He bowed his head, "Yes I truly do." It had been a trying day for Belle but for the first time since he'd seen her that morning she smiled genuinely.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long but I wanted to finish this last chapter and the epilogue so I could post both. This chapter takes place after **_**some**_** of the event in Skin Deep. Hope you enjoy!**

A little over two months had passed since Belle had first discovered the dragon egg in Rumplestiltskin's tower. Two months since she was able to cradle Phineas in her arms. In two months Phineas had matured into adulthood. It seemed such a short amount of time but Rumplestiltskin had warned her that dragons tend to mature quickly.

Belle sat on the front steps of the castle watching Phineas circle the grounds from high in the air. He never flew beyond the retaining wall, never ventured passed the tall wooden gate, like there was some invisible barrier keeping him inside.

His ruby scales glinted in the afternoon sun as he started his spiraling descent. He perched on the roof of the tallest tower and scanned the horizon. (Rumplestiltskin was none too pleased when he found out about Phineas' new favorite landing place. He was worried that the dragon's enormous weight would topple the structure but so far it had held.)

After a minute or two Phineas swooped to the ground, his impact causing a mini earthquake that rattled the nearest windows. Belle came around the corner and found herself standing in the dragon's shadow. She stared up at Phineas as he peered into the second story window that led to her bedroom. "Down here Phineas," she shouted. Hearing her voice Phineas turned and dipped his large head to gently nuzzle Belle. She nearly fell over from the force of the nudge but managed to stay on her feet by holding on to him. "Hungry?"

She led Phineas around to the wider courtyard near the rear of the castle where his meal of raw meat was hung out by the empty stables on a line so that he could easily grab it. Even in this open area he seemed too big for the space to be completely comfortable.

Feeding the ever growing dragon had become quite a challenge of its own. When Belle couldn't find a suitable solution to the problem she'd gone to Rumplestiltskin for help. He merely waved her away with an enigmatic "It's already been taken care of" and since then fresh meat miraculously appeared on the line three times a day, no questions asked.

Despite the fact that she wondered where it all came from, seeing as Rumplestiltskin kept no livestock, Belle was eternally thankful that she didn't have to deal with that mess herself. She had never been, nor had the express desire to be taught how to butcher an animal. She was fairly certain she didn't have the stomach for such a job and counted herself especially lucky that the magical properties of the Dark Castle kept the pantry well stocked with freshly cut meat for their meals.

Phineas devoured his lunch then curled himself into a ball as he napped in the sun. Belle let him rest and went back inside to finish the chores she had started before going to check on Phineas. When she entered the kitchen she found her employer lurking about. Rumplestiltskin rarely made an appearance in this part of the castle unless he was looking for something in particular, usually her. "Need something?" Belle asked with less than her usual amount of curiosity.

"Yes my mixing bowl, the wooden one. You didn't happen to misplace it did you?"

Belle shook her head. "I haven't seen it."

He'd been waiting for a teasing remark about how he must've unintentionally set it down somewhere or lost it in a frenzied search for some other 'misplaced' item so when neither came he knew that something was wrong. "What's troubling you dearie?"

She kept her eyes focused on the floor as she picked up her broom to finish sweeping, refusing to look at him. "It's Phineas."

"Yes what about him?" Rumple studied her with a puzzled expression.

Belle took a deep breath to steady herself against what she was about to say. "I think… I think it's time."

"Time for what dearie?" he pressed.

"To set Phineas free. He's strong enough to be on his own now. And I've seen the way he looks out over the castle, he's ready to leave." Her voice threatened to crack but amazingly Belle remained composed.

The Dark One was taken aback by her sudden admission. He'd assumed that he would be the one telling her to get rid of her pet but a part of him was glad it had been her decision. Rumple didn't disagree. It was a clear and simple fact –Phineas was basically an adult and had outgrown his current home. There was no doubt in his mind that it was indeed time for him to go.

"If that's what you wish. I'll go take care of it right now." He swiveled on his heel and headed for the door.

"No wait!" He froze in his tracks. "Tomorrow. You… we can do it tomorrow."

"We?" Rumple inquired, confusion plainly written across his gray-gold features.

"Yes, 'we'. Together. I want to say goodbye to him."

"Very well," he sighed then vanished from the room, his mixing bowl forgotten.

Belle spent the rest of the day outside with Phineas, trying to spend every last second she could with her companion before she let him go.

Rumplestiltskin kept an eye on them from his tower. He rolled his eyes as he watched the dragon attempt to cuddle up to the little maid. Its head was at least twice her size. It was a wonder the beast hadn't squashed her yet. But as massive as Phineas was, he was surprisingly gentle with Belle. It was truly a testament to the bond that had formed between them.

As he watched them, he was unaware of the smile that had spread across his face.

The next morning Belle was awake earlier than usual preparing for the day that lay ahead. As Rumplestiltskin entered the great hall to retrieve his breakfast he wondered if Belle had slept at all. He sat back and silently watched her go about her duties; her usually fluid movements seeming sluggish from lack of rest. He could see the determination etched into her furrowed brow as she concentrated on not overflowing the cup when pouring his tea.

"So how are we planning on sending the dragon off?" he asked after a few minutes.

The sound of his voice shattered the quiet of the room and startled Belle out of her thoughts causing her to nearly drop the tray she was carrying. "Um well… I don't really know. What did you have in mind?"

There was a flash of mischief in his golden eyes, "I was simply going to send him to a far off land using a transportation spell. A quick and hassle-free solution to our problem." He gestured theatrically.

Belle was not impressed by his solution at all. "That seems a bit cold."

"Do you have a better idea?" he challenged.

She hesitated but only for a second, "Maybe."

An hour later Rumplestiltskin was leading Belle and Phineas through the gates of the castle and out into the wilderness that surrounded the Dark One's home. He was taking them to a lake that lay a few minutes' walk north of the castle.

As they went, every so often Phineas would get caught up in investigating a strange plant or start to wander off towards some new sound he heard and Belle would have to coax him back. Other than those occasions they walked in silence with only the sound of the dragon's heavy footfalls to keep them company.

Finally they reached the lake. As the trees parted and they entered the shallow valley, Belle's jaw dropped at the splendor of the scenery around her. It was a beautiful secluded spot with the shore nestled against an airy meadow. She made a mental note to have Rumplestiltskin bring her back here when summer arrived. It would be the perfect place for afternoon picnics and evening star gazing.

She shook herself from of her musings and pushed all thoughts of relaxing under the sun and swimming aside; she was not here to sight-see or fantasize.

Phineas ambled over to the shore and began inspecting the water. Belle couldn't help but be amused by the dragon's inherent curiosity. She would have been content to sit and watch Phineas explore the new place but Rumplestiltskin, standing at a respectful distance, was urging her on.

Swallowing hard and gathering her courage Belle approached Phineas.

"Phineas?" She hoped he understood her. "Phineas it's time for you to move on. For you to go live your life. To be free."

He stared down quizzically at his mistress as if trying to process her words.

"I don't think he quite gets your meaning dearie," Rumple interjected.

"Um right." She was going to have to do something to show him what she meant. Belle strode further out into the meadow, her pale blue skirt rustling in the light breeze, and pointed to the horizon. "Go on Phineas. Go explore the world. You're free!"

Phineas looked between her and the open sky as if trying to decide whether or not to leave. Finally he seemed to make up his mind. With a bow of his head his nuzzled Belle one last time before unfurling his wings.

The calm atmosphere of the lake was disturbed by the gusting of his massive leathery wings. They watched as the dragon launched himself into the air, climbing well past the tree line and into the cloudless sky.

He circled gracefully overhead three times bidding them farewell with a heartfelt bellow then headed toward the mountains on the horizon.

"Goodbye Phineas." She did her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill as she waved him off. This was the most difficult thing she'd done since choosing to leave her family and go with the Dark One.

Without a word Rumplestiltskin appeared at her side. She felt his presence and instantly turned to bury her face in his shoulder, her hot tears quickly soaking his shirt.

His first instinct was to pull away and retreat to a safe distance but he convinced himself to stay because she needed him right now. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her, holding her, letting her sob against him. It was a strange yet satisfying feeling being the embracer for a change. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good having her so close.

They stayed like that for several minutes.

When she finally pulled away she noticed the tear stains she's left behind on his fine silk shirt. "Oh, your shirt," Belle exclaimed, half crying half laughing from embarrassment. "I hope it's not ruined."

Rumplestiltskin examined the offending spot. "No harm done my dear," he dispelled her worry and the stain with a frivolous wave.

The Dark One was at a loss after that. He knew how painful it was to let go of something you loved. But he'd had to deal with that pain alone. He had no clue how to handle this situation. Carefully, he finally decided because he didn't need another bout of crying. He hated to see Belle cry.

Cautiously he asked if she was alright. "Do you need a minute alone? To uh gather your thoughts?"

"No." She feared being alone would just make her feel worse. Right now she wanted him to stay with her, to assure her that she did the right thing.

"Well then shall we go?" He moved to wrap an arm around her waist so that he could transport them back to the castle.

Belle stepped out of his reach when she realized what he was doing. "Would you mind if we walked instead?"

Rumplestiltskin was momentarily thrown by her request but then courteously nodded. "As you wish." He extended his elbow in a gentlemanly fashion which Belle graciously accepted with a smile.

There were several reasons why Belle had wanted to take the long way home instead of using magic. For one, she needed some time to clear her head, to come to terms with Phineas' departure. Secondly, how often did she get to leave the castle? Belle wanted to enjoy this freedom, limited as it was.

As they walked along the overgrown path Belle recalled the last time she and her employer ventured into the forest together. This time there was no sense of danger or tension between them. The Dark One had changed since that day becoming more civil and altogether less harsh, at least around her anyway. Perhaps he was getting more comfortable around her. Maybe he was beginning to enjoy her company as much as Belle enjoyed his. She'd always suspected he was lonely. And it was not but a week ago that he'd saved her from a nasty fall from the ladder. She remembered how astonished he, well both of them, had looked when she'd ended up in his arms.

"Daydreaming?" Rumplestiltskin grinned playfully, interrupting her thoughts. He'd been watching her stare dreamily further and further into space since leaving the lake. She was paying no mind to him or the uneven terrain and nearly stumbled over an unburied tree root. Luckily he caught her before she over balanced. "Honestly missy if you don't get your head out of the clouds you're going to end up with your face on the ground."

Belle laughed as she staggered again. "You're quite right."

"So daydreaming or plotting an escape route?" he trilled again. It was obvious he was trying to strike up a conversation. She guessed he was tired of the silence.

"Just thinking."

"So have I. And I do hope this all wasn't an elaborate ruse to outwit me. I don't want to wake up tomorrow and find that the dragon returned and the two of you flew off into the night." He leaned over and wiggled his clawed fingers in front of her nose.

Belle giggled at his inspired accusation. "Are you sure you haven't been daydreaming yourself? Where on earth do you come up with these ideas? You're very suspicious at times. "

"I've seen my fair share of treachery darling." His tone had suddenly turned serious, all of his playful giddiness disappeared. It was almost frightening how quickly the light could die from his bright eyes and turn into dark bitterness. Belle did not doubt that he was telling the truth though.

There was a long stretch of silence before either spoke again. Belle's thoughts returned to Phineas. "I made the right choice didn't I? Phineas will be alright."

"As long as he doesn't anger any villagers or threaten a kingdom he should be fine."

She shot him a semi- horrified look.

"Sorry, what I meant was, he'll be fine."

Belle glanced up at the sky peeking out between the canopy of the forest. "Do you think I'll ever see him again?"

"Oh I doubt we've seen the last of him. As attached as he was to you I wouldn't be surprised if he popped for weekly visits." His hopeful words encouraged a smile out of her. She stopped suddenly in the middle of the path causing Rumplestiltskin to falter slightly. Belle, still holding his arm, tugged him closer until she was able to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into her embrace. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't flinch or freeze as he had back in Sherwood Forest.

"Thank you Rumplestiltskin."

They arrived back at the castle gates just as the sun reached its peak. Far off in the distance the mighty roar of a dragon could be heard echoing across the quiet land.

**Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is the final piece of this tale. This takes place immediately following Regina's visit at the end of Skin Deep.**

Epilogue

Rumplestiltskin fought down the bile that had begun to rise in his throat. How badly he wished to claw the smug smirk from Regina's overly painted face. It took every ounce of his self-control not to reach out and snap her neck with his bare hands before she swaggered out of his hall. He'd remained silent even as she teased him all the way out the door.

Her news had nearly dropped him to his knees. Her words cut through him like a knife plunged into his chest, twisting deeper with every detail the sinister queen divulged.

Dead.

Belle was dead.

He turned the thought over and over in his mind.

It felt like a lie. It had to be a lie. He needed it to be a lie. One of Regina's games or even a trap would've been better than this. This aching, empty hole she'd left him with.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to fully believe that what Regina had said wasn't true. It made sense. Her father hated him for taking her. They'd never believe her if she told them the truth. He was a monster and everyone knew it. They'd think she was cursed or sent back as an omen of their impending destruction. That perhaps the Dark One decided he wasn't happy with their deal after all so he'd cast her out as a sign that their kingdom would fall.

His imagination began to run wild with scenarios of her fate, each more horrible than the last as he sat motionless at his wheel. His energy completely drained, and his arms too heavy to lift. He wanted to forget yet was unable to make himself do so. He shook his head trying to dispel the images but they continued to haunt him. Not even spinning could distract him from this pain. He'd done it again: ruined something good. Taken another innocent life and destroyed it.

His wretched reverie was disturbed by a thunderous crash outside the main entrance. He glanced up from his lap where he'd been staring at his clawed hands and growled.

If that was Regina come back to further insult him, he would enjoy tearing her limb from limb, his ultimate plan for the queen be damned.

If it was Lord Maurice and his men come to destroy the beast for what they thought he'd done then let them come. He would welcome their blades and show them just how monstrous he could be.

Either way his anger and appetite for destruction would be sated.

Rising slowly from his seat the Dark One strode to the high wooden doors, flinging them open with a wave of his hand. The barbarous insult that he was forming died in his throat when he saw who was outside his door.

It was the last thing he expected to see. And it was almost worse than what he had expected.

Standing, more or less, in the courtyard was Phineas.

It had been weeks since Belle had set him free and since then he'd not been back.

Until now.

Rumplestiltskin bristled with renewed anger. This was the last thing he needed. A reminder of what he'd done. Of yet another person he'd hurt.

"Well well looks who's finally turned up. I don't need you hanging around. Get out of here! Your mistress isn't here anymore!" Rumplestiltskin doubted the creature understood him but he couldn't care less.

Phineas was the picture of confusion as the Dark One stormed across the yard shouting and waving his arms about trying to shoo him away. He looked around expecting his former owner to round the corner any minute, soothe the man's temper, and welcome him with open arms. But she never came.

"Don't bother looking for her, she's gone!" His anger began to waver and give way to grief. "She's gone and never coming back." Hot tears stung his eyes as he finally broke, the realization finally hitting him full force. Rumplestiltskin backed away and collapsed onto the steps of the castle, his head buried in his hands as he tried to regain some semblance of composure.

Phineas watched the man for several minutes. He may not have understood everything the human said but he understood the tone. Creeping up to the front of the castle Phineas gently rested his head next to Rumplestiltskin and let out a heavy sigh.

Rumple looked up, startled by the closeness of the dragon. If he'd had any strength left he'd probably find Phineas' behavior irritating but right now nothing mattered.

Phineas huffed again. Rumple reached over and patted his scaly brow, "I miss her too."

The End.

**I hope you've enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


End file.
